Adam Benjamin
'Adam Benjamin '''was a firefighter at Blackwall Fire Station. Biography Smooth ladies man Adam Benjamin arrived at the beginning of Series 13 and was Sicknote's replacement in Blue Watch. He was already a Crew Commander when he transferred to Blackwall and was made up to acting Crew Commander shortly after his arrival. Soon after arriving he dashed into a burning building without BA to rescue a woman, which earned him Pearce's wrath. Adam was also something of a "Jack-the-lad" character, always looking to make extra money with odd jobs. Adam came from a tough family, many of whom were in prison. His cousin Frank torched a building, which Blue Watch were called to. Adam spotted Frank fleeing the scene and was later approached by his Grandad, asking him to keep quiet. George also saw the incident and convinced Adam to report Frank to the police, which resulted in Frank being assaulted in hospital. He lived at The Oliver Twist pub, which was across the road from Blackwall. Adam became the joint-owner with Elaine. He had always been told that Elaine was his aunt, but it turned out she was his mother, who had been forced by the family to give him up as a baby. This led to complications in his friendship with Recall, who was dating Elaine. Blue Watch attended a shout where a woman's cat was stuck under the floorboards. Adam suggested setting off a DSU to jolt the cat into coming out. It worked, but then the DSU came loose and they had to pull up the floorboards to retrieve it. Adam offered to fix the kitchen for her and enlisted George's help. However, George fixed the kitchen while Adam entertained the woman upstairs. He also chatted up Steve Prentiss' wife Jan, not knowing who she was, after the watch rescued her son's model boat on a lake. He also tried to chat up Pearce's step-daughter Zoe. His womanizing nature backfired when a woman he met at a pub drugged him and stole his wallet. He found another girlfriend, Maddie, and proposed after knowing her for just weeks, but she turned him down. In series 14, Adam got too involved with Frank Mooney, who loaned him £5,000 to renovate The Oliver Twist. But in return he had to work for Frank, who blackmailed him into torching the car of a local policeman, DI Roebuck. Roebuck knew who was responsible and began harassing Adam, and made him wear a wire during a conversation with Jimmy Watts. Adam began to crack under the pressure, and it was only resolved when Mooney paid Roebuck to back off. Adam saved the life of a girl called Colette - his neighbour, who tried to commit suicide by slitting her wrists in the bath. Adam noticed water leaking through his ceiling and discovered her. He tried to keep her conscious by singing 'Wonderwall' as they waited for an ambulance. Appearances ''See also: Adam Benjamin/Appearances Adam Benjamin appeared in 24 episodes of London's Burning between 2001 and 2002. *Series 13 (16 episodes) *Series 14 (8 episodes) Benjamin Benjamin Category:Leading Firefighters Category:Appliance Drivers